sardethfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests:Molag Bal
=Quest Line= Gain an Audience with the Harvester of Souls Quest Giver: High Priest of Molag Bal. goal Greet Lord Molag Bal Reward: Acknowledgement of Molag Bal Meet your Master Prerequisite Quests: Gain an Audience with the Harvester of Souls Quest Giver: High Priest of Molag Bal. goal Bring a worthy offering to the Shrine Reward: None Earn Molag Bal's Favour Prerequisite Quests: Meet your Master Quest Giver: Automatic goal Reward: You can now make an offering at his shrine to gain a his blessing. Usable items for an offering include: * ??? * ??? * ??? Retrieve the Vampiric Artifacts (Radiant) Prerequisite Quests: Earn Molag Bal's Favour Either: 1 2 3 4 5 Retrieve an Amulet and a Ring for the High Priest 5th Quest Prerequisite Quests: Retrieve the Vampiric Artifacts (Radiant) Retrieve the Vampiric Artifacts (Radiant) Prerequisite Quests: Retrieve the Vampiric Artifacts (Radiant) Either: 1 2 3 4 5 Retrieve an Amulet and a Ring for the High Priest Daedric Purification (Radiant) Prerequisite Quests: Retrieve the Vampiric Artifacts (Radiant) Either: Daedric Purification - Boethiah's Priestess Daedric Purification - Mephala's Priest Reward: Blessing of Molag Bal Retrieve the Vampiric Artifacts (Radiant) Prerequisite Quests: Daedric Purification (Radiant) Either: 1 2 3 4 5 Retrieve an Amulet and a Ring for the High Priest 9th Quest Prerequisite Quests: 1 2 3 4 5 Retrieve an Amulet and a Ring for the High Priest Daedric Purification (Radiant) Prerequisite Quests: Daedric Purification - Boethiah's Priestess Daedric Purification - Mephala's Priest Reward: Greater Blessing of Molag Bal Retrieve the Vampiric Artifacts (Radiant) Prerequisite Quests: 1 2 3 4 5 Retrieve an Amulet and a Ring for the High Priest Kill the Half-Blood Lord Prerequisite Quests: [[ Quest Giver: Automatic goal Kill the High Priest before he kills you Reward: None Seven and Seven Prerequisite Quests: [[ Quest Giver: Automatic goal Give the 14 artifacts you have collected to Lord Molag Bal Reward: Amulet of the Vampire Lord and Ring of the Vampire Lord The Vampire's Mace Prerequisite Quests: [[ Quest Giver: Molag Bal goal Reward: Mace of Molag Bal |} The King of Rape Prerequisite Quests: [[ Quest Giver: Molag Bal goal Make your way to through Coldharbour to Lord Bal. Reward: None Upon reaching Molag Bal the quest is completed, and he transforms from a giant down into a 8 foot tall version of himself and starts walking towards you, where he speaks "At last a servant of mine strong enough to earn all of my gifts-", the screen begins to darken, "-one who would give them self to me wholly", your health and stamina are both reduced to 1 point and shortly have the effect Slaves Ecstasy added to you, as the screen clears you’re on the ground with all items unequipped, you can move in any direction, but only at a crawl, and once you have moved a 3 meters a loading screen appears. Child of Coldharbour Quest Giver: Automatic goal Talk to Lord Molag Bal Reward: Vampire Lord Power, (Vampirism if you do not hav it already) You wake up on a bed in a cave (3 days later), where Molag Bal stands waiting for you, as you stand up he begins talking "Awaken Son/Daughter of Coldharbour, ", =Radiant Quests= Retrieve the Vampiric Artifacts Quest Giver: High Priest of Molag Bal goal Retrieve an Amulet and a Ring for the High Priest Reward: 1000 gold Master Necromancer Amulet of Drain Magicka Ring of Reanimate Corpse Blooded Vampire Amulet of Draining Grip Ring of Vampiric Grip Ascendant Conjurer Amulet of Mist Form Ring of the Gargoyle ??? Amulet of Supernatural Reflexes Ring of Draining Claws Deathlord Lich Amulet of the Empath Ring of Corpse Curse Daedric Purification Quest Giver: Molag Bal Daedric Purification – Boethiah's Priestess goal Recover an Amulet and a Ring from a Priestess of Boethiah. Priestess of Boethiah Amulet of Bats Ring of The Beast Daedric Purification – Mephala's Priest goal Recover an Amulet and a Ring from a Priest of Mephala. Priest of Mephala Amulet of The Gargoyle Ring of the Erudite =Radiant Artifacts= These 21 artifacts always have the following effects. These effects cannot be removed and they cannot be disenchanted. |} |} |} |} |} |} |}